


Tinkerbell

by esbinAO3tin



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esbinAO3tin/pseuds/esbinAO3tin
Summary: I will be your Tinkerbell until you found your own Wendy."When will you notice? The stolen glances, the longing touches, the hidden feelings.""Hey Guys, Girlfriend ko nga pala, si Alyssa." -Justin"Hi, Josh nga pala. It was nice meeting you. I have to go." -Josh"Wait, san ka punta?" -Justin"Uwi na ko, inaantok na talaga ako eh." -Josh"Tuloy ba laro mamaya?" -Justin"Di ko sure, message na lang kita! Bye!" -Josh
Relationships: Justin De Dios/Josh Cullen Santos, Justin De Dios/Original Female Character, Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/John Paulo Nase | Sejun
Kudos: 5





	1. Stolen Glances

**Author's Note:**

> *Munting paalala. Kung ayaw mo, wag. Kung gusto mo, welcome. Kung ayaw mo pero binasa mo for the sake of bashing, arf arf? Pasensya na kayo ha, Godbless😅*  
> -Nagmamahal, Otornim

Start: December 14, 2020, 11:02 AM, Monday

"Jah!" Josh called to Justin, who just entered the cafeteria.

"Oy! grabe umorder ka na agad. Di mo ko hinintay. Kalimutan na ha, ganyan ka na ha." Justin pouted and sat beside Josh.

"Di ko alam kung lutang ka ba o nakalimutan mo lang. Nag text ka kaya" Josh showed Justin their conversation.

"Joke lang kase, ito naman" Josh rolled his eyes.

"Yo, bat mukhang inis tong isa?" Ken, a friend of theirs, joined in, sitting in front of Justin.

"Tanong mo dyan sa isa," Josh mumbled.

"Ito naman joke lang kaseeee," Justin pulling Josh's arm.

"Yan kase," Ken teased.

"Hi, guuuys!" Stell, another friend of theirs, arrived and sat in front of Josh.

"Bat naglalandian yang dalawa?" Stell faced Ken and asked.

Ken shrugged. "Ewan ko, dumating ako tampo si Josh eh."

"Hey! you guys ordered already?" Sejun arrived, sitting at the head of the table, next to Josh and Stell.

"Di pa, magkasunod kaming dumating ni Stell eh. Sila Josh ata naka order na." Ken said, pointing at the two. Justin is now hugging Josh's neck while Josh ignores him.

"Ako na lang oorder, anong inyo?" Sejun asked standing up.

"Chicken lang naman saken eh, pero padagdagan mo ng gravy," Ken answered, engaging a conversation with Justin, who, may I add, is still hugging Josh.

"Kare-Kare tas kanin, pati Pepsi. Salamaat" Sejun nodded and walks to the cafeteria ladies.

"Uy Ken, kamusta nililigawan mo? Kayo na ba?" Justin asked, letting go of Josh. He placed an arm over his shoulder and pulled him towards himself a little bit.

"Alaws dre. Basted nanaman. Oh, kay hirap." Ken sighed, slamming his head on the table.

Stell rolled his eyes and engaged in a conversation with Josh.

"Ikaw Josh? kamusta kayo nung crush mo?" Justin stopped talking ang faced Josh.

"Hala may crush ka? sino? grabe ikaw pala nakalimot eh. Di mo agad sinabe." Justin crossed his arms and huffed.

Josh glared at Stell, motioning for him to shut up. The act made Stell turn to Ken and talk to him.

"Di ko pa kasi sure kung crush ko ba talaga sya." Josh answered, scratching his nape.

"Kahit pa" Justin looked away.

Sejun arrived shortly, asking Josh to help him with their meals.

While they were talking, Justin talked to Ken again.

Josh can't help but admire Justin and hope that he doesn't notice. But the person beside him surely did.

"Psst huy," Sejun called, making Josh flinch.

"Ha? baket? tapos ka na kumain?" Josh said, making Sejun laugh and Stell to look at them.

"Grabeng titig yan ha," Sejun said, making Josh blush and Stell to choke on his food. Sejun immediately gave water to Stell and pats his back. Josh laughed at Stell. Ken and Justin got interrupted by what was happening to their friends.

"Anyare dyan?" Ken asked.

"Nabulunan, obyus ba?" Stell remarks.

"Ano kapatid mo ba si Ati Chona?" Ken replied, taking a bite of his food.

Stell slapped the back of Ken's head, making the rest of them laugh.

The five of them finished their lunch and are now walking to their afternoon classes. Justin and Ken are walking upfront, leaving Stell, Josh, and Sejun behind.

"So kailan mo balak sabihin?" Stell asked Josh, placing an arm on his shoulder. Sejun walked beside Josh, putting his hand on Josh's head.

_Stell-Josh-Sejun_

"Tigilan nyo nga ako," Josh grumbled, unable to remove the weight on his body.

"Umamin ka na kasi," Sejun said while messing Josh's hair.

"Onga, para alam mo na. Happy Ending." Stell said, making a rainbow-like motion.

"Gagi, di nga natin alam kung ganun din sya," Josh said, glancing at Justin and Ken.

"Di natin malalaman unless umamin ka diba?" Sejun said. That made Josh stop walking.

"Uy ba't napatigil ka. Tama si Sejun noh?" Stell spoke a bit louder than intended, making Ken and Justin stop and turn around.

"Ba't tumigil kayo? anong tama si Sejun?" Justin asked.

"Ah wala, wala. Tara na malelate na tayo." Josh walked a bit fast with Stell and Sejun following.

Justin and Ken looked at each other and shrugged, following the others.

"Ano hanggang pagtingin na lang?" Stell asked, placing his arm on Josh's shoulder again.

"Dami pang gustong sabihin, pero wag na lang muna," Sejun sang, making Stell laugh, and Josh grumbled in defeat.


	2. Longing Touches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hala may nagbabasa <3*

Start: December 14, 2020, 12:42 PM, Monday

"JOOOOOSSHHH!!!!" Josh turned around to the person calling him.

Justin left his luggage with his brother and ran towards Josh, who immediately hugged him.

"Hi Jah, welcome back!!" Sejun, Ken, and Stell greeted from behind Josh.

Without letting go, Justin greeted the others.

"Jah, di ako makahinga, Jah" Josh pats Justin's arm begging to let him go. Justin immediately removes his arms around Josh but placed one around his shoulder.

"Hoy Justin Torres de Dios, grabe iniwan mo lang ng basta gamit mo. Parang di kapatid ah." Julian, Justin's brother, walks towards the boys, holding his and Justin's luggage. Justin removes his arm around Josh and gets his luggage from his brother. Julian greeted the boys and gave each of them a hug. The four boys offered to help with their bags and are now walking to Sejun's car. (S

"Kamusta Canada? ayos ba?" Ken asked, putting the bags on the trunk.

"Anlamig dre, winter ata lagi dun eh. Naka jacket nga kami sa kasal nila tita eh." Justin answered, putting his personal bag in the backseat.

"Onga pala, kamusta sila tita?" Josh asked, sitting on the backseat.

"Ayun happy happy, nagpa iwan pa nga eh. Enjoyin daw muna nila ang Canada Weather." Josh laughed at the emphasis.

"Kuya tabi na kayo ni Ken sa middle row," Justin told Julian and proceeded to sit beside Josh in the backseat.

"Ano nakarga na lahat?" Sejun made sure, sitting at the driver's seat.

*yawns*

"Ano jetlag?" Josh asked after hearing Justin yawn. Justin nodded and looked out the window, trying not to sleep.

"Ba't kasi di ka natulog sa byahe?" Josh asks, getting out a neck pillow from his bag.

"Oh, gamitin mo matulog ka muna" Josh gave the pillow to Justin, but instead of putting it on his neck, Justin folded the pillow and put them on Josh's shoulder, where he laid his head and easily fell asleep.

Josh froze as he watches Justin sleep.

*ahem ahem*

Josh looked up to the front, only to be met by Ken, Julian, and Stell looking at him knowingly. With Sejun looking at him through the rear-view mirror, smiling.

"Wag nga kayong ano." Josh crossed his arms and looked outside.

"Wala naman kaming sinasabi ah," Ken said, making the others laugh.

Josh ignores the others laughing and moved around to make sure Justin is comfortable. He tilted his head back and slept as well.

*click*

Josh heard the click of a camera, waking him up.

"Wake up, lovebirds dito na tayo," Sejun announced. Josh looked around, seeing Ken, Julian, and Stell getting the bags out. Josh tapped Justin.

"Jah Jah, gising na. Dito na tayo." Justin grumbled and woke up. Justin slowly went outside the car, leaving Josh to fix his stuff, following shortly after.

"Ahhh, Home Sweet Home!" Justin flopped on the couch.

"Hoy Jah, mag-ayos ka muna ng gamit mo. Tapos pagkatapos, tulungan mo kong ayusin yung guest room" Julian annpounced bringing in more bags.

"Ba't pati yung guest room?" Justin stood up, getting the bags from the patio.

"Ah, kinausap ko sila Sej, gabi na din naman. Dito na muna sila matulog." Julian answered.

"Julian! pahiram ng damit!!" Ken called from outside.

"Tke makuha lang ako!! Sila Sej ba?" Julian yelled back.

"Meron daw laging dala si Sej. Kami nila Stell at Josh lang!" Julian nodded and went to his room to get some house clothes.

"Ay kuya, meron atang naiwang damit si Josh nung natulog siya dito last time. Yun na lang ibigay ko sa kanya." Justin said, walking inside his room.

Ken and Julian are now waiting in the living room, watching TV. Josh and Justin in Justin's room, playing video games. Stell and Sejun in the kitchen, cooking dinner.

"Mga dre! luto na pagkain!" Stell announced from the kitchen.

Julian turned off the TV as Ken walks to the kitchen.

"Ken patawag naman sila Josh" Ken nodded and walked to Justin's room.

"Knock knock, tao po! Kakain na daw po," Ken called.

"Sige lang, labas na din kami!" Justin yelled back.

"Okieee," Ken went back to the dining room.

*In Justin's room*

Josh fell asleep after a few games, leaving Justin to play alone.

"Josh, gising muna. Kakain na daw." Justin shakes Josh.

Still sleeping, Josh grabbed Justin's arm and pulled him to the bed, locking him in his arms. Justin was shocked, but he ignored it. He tried to wiggle out of Josh's embrace.

"JOOOOOOOOSSHHHH KAKAIIINN NAAAA" Justin screamed to Josh's ear, waking him up.

"Aray putek, ito na gising na" Josh rubbed his ears, standing up.

"Tara naaa, gutom na kooo" Justin stood up as well, walking out of the room. Josh followed him, closing the door behind him.


	3. Hidden Feelings

Start: December 14, 2020, 7:24 PM, Monday (Yan tulog pa)

"Guys, tara sa taas, masyadong maingay dito!" Ken called the group and, they went upstairs to his bedroom.

"Grabe naman yon brodie. Sarili mong party, iiwan mo?" Stell jokingly said, taking a sip of his alcohol.

"Hayaan mo sila, malaki na sila. Di naman nauwi sila mama pag weekdays eh." the group turned quiet after Ken's statement.

"Para kayong sira. Shot na aba!" the rest of them yelled after.

"Guys, tara laro, Guess Who!" Ken announced.

"Ano yon?" Justin asked.

"Lakas na ata ng tama mo dre. Pang bata naman ata yang Guess Who mo eh, Stell exclaimed.

"Ulol, hinde. Ganto kasi yon. Isa satin, mag ba-blindfold. Tapos mag draw lots. Kung sino makakuha ng paper na may GW na nakasulat, sya yung hahalik dun sa naka blindfold. Syempre sikreto lang dapat, kasi kailangang hulaan ng naka blindfold kung sinong humalik sa kaniya. Pag hinde nahulaan may consequence. Pero pag nahulaan, yung kisser naman ang mag ba-blindfold." Ken explained.

"Gago? Puro lalaki tayo dito," Josh exclaimed.

"Oh tapos? magjowa naman sila Sejun at Stell ah." Ken stated as a matter of fact.

"Teka okay lang ba senyo?" He turned to Stell and Sejun, and the two nodded with a smile.

"Oh, ayos lang daw! Game na!" Ken grabbed a blindfold from his drawer, who knows how it got there and placed it on the table.

"Maiba taya para sa unang iba blindfold!" Sejun announced.

"MAIBA! TAYA!" "DI MAGBAGO! TAYA!" "AWIT ISA PA! GUMAYA SAKEN! TAYA!"

*Josh*

"Oh, Josh ikaw muna!" Josh tried to get away from Ken but got held back by Julian. Ken placed the blindfold on Josh and tied his hands as well to prevent him from taking off the blindfold.

"Teka hoy! bakit pati yung kamay ko!" Josh exclaimed as he got seated on a chair by Julian.

"Shush ka lang dyan. Sit back, relax, and wait." Julian assured him.

"Okay! draw lots!" Footsteps can be heard going from one side of the room to another.

"3, 2, 1, SHOW!" there was a moment of silence that made Josh fiddle with his fingers behind him.

He froze once he heard footsteps walking towards him. He felt the person stand in front of him. He felt a hand grab his nape, slowly pulling him close. Josh tried to pull away, but the person held his waist using his other hand. Josh felt someone's lips on his. It wasn't really a kiss, more like a peck, but the person's lips lingered a little bit longer. That is until one of the guys coughed, making the person pull away.

Once the footsteps stopped, one of the guys, he thought, Sejun, asked them to line up.

"Okay, Josh. Remove the blindfold." Ken asked.

"Uhh, sure, ka?" Josh wiggled his hands behind him.

"Ay onga, teka lang" he heard footsteps and his hands being set free.

"Teka balik lang ako" Josh waited for Ken to go back to the line.

"Okay, game" Josh removed his blindfold seeing the boys standing in line.

"Guess whooo" Stell singsonged.

*Okay, Josh, there are 5 people in front of you. One of them kissed you. As much as you wanted the person to be your secret crush, It's 1 in 5 chances.*

"Uhh, si Ken?" Josh pointed at Ken.

"Luh, ba't ako?" Ken pointed at himself, offended.

"Ikaw lang maingay eh," Josh shrugged.

"Awit judgemental. Pero di ako." Ken said.

"Gagi ang hirap naman manghula. Malay ko ba kung sino senyo. Wala pa naman akong nahahalikan ni isa senyo or a guy for that matter." Josh rolled his eyes, giving the blindfold back to Ken.

"Wahhahaah sige sige. Dahil di mo nahulaan, di natin irereveal," Stell announced happily.

"Andaya naman" Josh walked towards Ken.

"Sino kaseee" Josh placed his chin on Ken's shoulder.

"Secret, dun ka nga. Ang baho ng hininga mo" Ken pushed Josh to the nearest person, aka Justin. Justin quickly caught Josh before he even fell.

"Grabe nahiya naman ako sayo" Josh stood up and thanked Justin, who smiled at him.

"Okay, jack en' poy!" Julian announced.

"Hala lagi akong talo sa ganyan ihhh," Sejun grumbled, hugging Stell from behind.

"Wahahaha wawa bebe." Stell turned around, giving Sejun a quick peck on the lips. The rest of the boys made comments and faces at the two.

"Tara na kase!!" Julian invited. "Okay, jack en' poy!" "Oh alis na si Sejun, Josh aaat Julian" "Aba lucky day ni Sej ngayon ah" "Jack en' poy" "Oh, papel, papel, bato" "Oh Jah, ikaw na mag blindfold."

Ken handed Justin the blindfold, and he hesitantly puts it on. Julian guided his brother to the chair.

"Olrayt ebribadi, draw lots!" "3,2,1,OPEN"

Everyone looked at Josh, making him look at his paper.

*GW*

As he looked back up, the others were smiling at him.

He shakes his head as Stell and Sejun pushed him towards Justin, making sure not to make any sounds.

Josh is now standing in front of a blindfolded Justin.

"Guys? andito pa ba kayo? baka iniwan nyo na ko ha!" Justin asked.

Julian hits the cabinet with a book to tell Justin that they're still in the room.

*Okay, Josh, this is just a game*

Josh did what the person who kissed him earlier. He grabbed Justin's nape and pulled him for a quick kiss. Before Josh could pull away, Justin grabbed his hand. Because of this, Josh pulled away. He ran back to their place and signals for Ken to ask Justin.

"Okay, Jah, naka line na kame!! Remove the blindfold!!" Ken announced.

"Uhh si, Stell?" Justin guessed.

"Indeed, grabe ang hina nyo naman maglaro!!!" Ken teased.

After a few games later, none of them got the kisser right. They are now all sprawled on the floor. The party ended at 5 AM, and the boys stayed at Ken's house right after.

There were only 3 bedrooms. A guest room, the master's bedroom, his sister's bedroom, and Ken's bedroom. Stell and Sejun in the guest room. Leaving Justin, Josh, Julian, and Ken in Ken's bedroom.


	4. Corteggiamento (Courtship)

(Di ko nalagay yung time T-T)

"Uy Josh ba't mag-isa ka? Asan si Jah" Stell arrived at their lunch table, putting his bag on top.  
"Ewan ko, walang sinabi eh. Dinaanan ko kanina sa classroom nya, maaga daw umalis sabi nung kaklase nya." Josh resumes playing on his phone.  
"Yo mga dre, oh asan si Jah?" Ken arrived, sitting beside Stell. Josh looked up, shrugged, and looked back down.  
"Hey hey hey, oh? Andito si Josh pero wala si Jah? Anong meron?" Sejun arrived.  
"Di ko talaga alam mga dre, dito ka na Ken sa tabi ko, pagtabihin mo na yung mag jowa," Josh said without looking up. Ken moved next to Josh.  
"Uy PUBG sale!" Josh sent the code to Ken, and they played.

Since it's exam day, the boys' classes were only until 1 pm, so they waited for a bit for Justin to arrive.

"Hi, guys!!" Justin paused for a bit, seeing Ken in his seat. He walked towards Sejun's usual place and sat there.  
"Yo, tagal mo ah," Ken mumbled, taking a bite of his food.  
"Onga, di ka daw nag paalam, sabi ni Josh," Stell said, making Josh look up from his phone.  
"Ha anong meron? uy Jah dito ka na pala. San ka galing?" Josh puts his phone down, turning to Justin.  
"Ah ano kase, sinamahan ko lang yung classmate ko sa library," Justin said, almost blushing.  
"Sinamahan lang, namumula ka na? Sino ba yan ha?" Sejun asked taking a sip of his softdrinks.  
"Ano kasi, may nililigawan ako," Justin announced, making Sejun spit his water out, and Ken stopped eating. Stell looks at Justin as Josh looks back down to his phone. Stell was quick enough to help Sejun, who's visibly choking.

"SERYOSO?!" Ken asked. Justin slowly nods, turning to Josh with a hopeful look on his face. When he noticed he wasn't paying attention, he nudged him.  
"Uy narinig mo ba sinabi ko?" Justin asked, reaching for Josh's phone.  
"Ah, oo, sorry. Congrats, gano na katagal?" Josh asked, reaching to get his phone back.  
"4 months," Justin answered, making Sejun choke again.  
"Huy Sejun, mag dahan dahan ka nga!" Stell said as he pats Sejun's back. Ken handed him a drink.  
"Tagal na ah, ba't ngayon mo lang sinabi?" Stell asked after making sure that Sejun is okay.  
"Ah, nahihiya kasi ako" Justin rubs his nape.  
"Malaki na bunso namen," Sejun stood up and walked to Justin, messing with his hair. Stell and Ken teased him as well. They all stopped when Josh stood up.  
"Oh, Josh san ka punta?" Sejun asked.  
"Ah, ibalik ko na pinagkainan ko, may naalala kasi akong kailangang gawin." Josh put his phone in his bag and wore it. He grabbed his dishes and put them on the dish window.  
The 4 boys just watched Josh leave the cafeteria.

"Uy kay Josh toh diba?" Ken waved a notebook up. Stell grabbed the notebook and looks for a name.  
"Onga kay Josh toh, text ko lang." Stell placed the notebook down, getting his phone.

Stell  
Josh

Dre  
Oh? ba't? kakaalis ko lang ah. Miss mo ko agad?  
Gagi may naiwan kang notebook dito  
Weh? teka check ko kung importante ba  
*shuffle shuffle*  
Literature notebook lang naman. Tapos na kami sa Literature kanina. Kunin ko na lang bukas.  
Sige sige  
Bye na muna, pasakay na ko sa jeep.  
Gehgeh ingat ka

-End of Convo-

"Tapos na daw sila sa literature, bukas na lang daw nya kukunin." Stell puts his phone back in his pocket. He was about to put the notebook in his bag, but Justin stopped him.  
"Dalhin ko na lang sa bahay nila." Stell shrugged, giving the notebook to Justin.

"Guys, una na ko ha. Inaantok ako ehh," Ken announced.  
"Alis na din kami, sabay ka Jah?" Sejun asked.  
"Di na, may kailangan pa kong daanan eh," Justin politely declined.  
The 4 boys went in different directions. With Stell, Sejun, Ken on their way home, and Justin on his way to a coffee shop.

"One Iced Caffe Americano and Iced Coffee with Milk for Justin!" Justin stood up from his seat and received the coffees.  
He's now on his way to Josh's house.

*knock knock*  
*open*

"Oh, Justin, Hello. Napadaan ka?" Josh's sister, Yuna, greeted him.  
"Ay hello ate, si Josh po ba nandyan?" Yuna opens the door wide enough for Justin to get in.  
"Andun sa kwarto, nagulat nga ako nung umuwi mag-isa eh. Puntahan mo na lang" Justin nodded as Yun went back to her room.

Justin was about to knock when he heard snores. He checked to see if the door is locked, and he smiled when it wasn't. He slowly walks inside, seeing Josh, topless, sprawled on his bed. Justin placed the coffee on a table. He walked towards Josh's lying figure, grabbed a discarded pillow, and started hitting Josh with it.

"Putangi- JUSTIN!" Josh sat up, pulling the pillow.  
"Hehe, hello" Justin backed away from the bed as Josh glares at him. Justin sat on Josh's swivel chair and pointed at the coffee.  
"May Iced Americano dyan. Akin ung isa." Justin turns to Josh's computer, turning it on. Josh stood up and went to get his coffee.  
"Ay, yung notebook mo pala nasa bag ko" Justin turned around, watching Josh waddle towards Justin's bag. 

As Josh looks through Justin's bag, he saw a red bracelet. He took it out and waved it to Justin.  
"Sa'yo toh?" Josh asked as Justin went to get his coffee  
"Ah, galing dun sa nililigawan ko, lagay mo lang dyan sa bag" Justin took a sip of his coffee while walking back to the computer. 

"Josh password!!" Justin called. Josh quickly puts the bracelet back in the bag and walks to Justin. He moved Justin to the side and typed in his password. Justin watches Josh as he types in his password, not noticing what the password is.

*jddxjcs0722*


	5. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Short Chapter lang hehe*

Start: December 15, 2020, 9:17 PM, Tuesday

"Josh!! Good morning!!" Ken greeted Josh as he enters the class.  
"Morning." Josh smiled at him as he walks towards his desk. Ken went to him and placed his arm around Josh's shoulder.  
"Okay ka lang dre?" Ken asked.  
"Okay lang, napuyat lang ako kagabi kakareview," Josh answered, taking his seat and laying his head on the table.  
"As Justin will say, wag kasing masyadong magpabaon sa pag-aaral. You still need rest. Woo naubos English ko don ah," Ken sighed, sitting on Josh's desk.   
"Let me be, last day naman na," Josh grumbled, staying in his position.

*riiing riiing*

"WOOOO TAPOS NA EXAM!!" Ken cheered as he walks towards Josh, who's fixing his things.  
"Sabay na tayo dre!" Josh nodded, and they walked out of the classroom together. Justin hasn't been walking or joining the boys for lunch the past few days, leaving them to wonder what he's doing. That's why it all surprised them when they saw Justin already at their lunch table.

"Yo, Justin! Welcome back!" Ken greeted him immediately, with Josh following behind him, quietly.  
"Bujiiinngg!! na miss kitaa!! Stell and Sejun arrived at the table. Josh was quiet throughout the whole interaction. Stell nudged him and points at Justin. Josh looked at him, confused. Stell pointed at Justin again, making Josh sigh, and stood up to greet Justin.

"Yo," Josh said in a monotonous voice. He patted Justin on the shoulder and sat back down. Stell looked at him weirdly, and Josh just shrugged.  
"Ay guys, wait lang ha. Andito na sya eh. Balik ako." Justin stood up and headed for the cafeteria doors.

"Josh okay ka lang?" Stell asked. Josh looked up confused.  
"Ah sorry, antok talaga ako. Napuyat ako kagabi" Josh pulls his bag closer and laid his head there.

"Hey Guys, Girlfriend ko nga pala, Alyssa." Justin came back to the lunch table with a girl. Josh's head immediately shot up, looking at Justin and Alyssa.  
"Hi." Sejun was the first to greet her, glancing at Josh  
"Hello po, Stell po" Stell followed.  
"Wassup" Ken shook hands with her.  
"Hello, Nice to meet you! I heard so much about you. Justin can't  
stop talking about his best friends." Alyssa announced, giggling, while Justin rubs his nape.

"Well, di naman siguro puro kalokohan noh?" Ken asked, forcing a laugh while glancing at Josh.  
"Don't worry, matino naman." Alyssa replied  
"Hi, Josh nga pala. It was nice meeting you. I have to go." Josh hurriedly greeted her, standing up wearing his bag.  
"Wait, san ka punta?" Justin asked, pulling Josh's bag.  
"Uwi na ko, inaantok na talaga ako eh." Josh pulled his bag and started to walk away.  
"Tuloy ba laro mamaya?" Josh stopped when Justin yelled.  
"Di ko sure, message na lang kita! Bye!" He yelled back and continue walking. Stell, Sejun, and Ken frowned at Josh's direction, while Justin was left confused.


	6. Avoiding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nakalimutan ko mag upload pasensya na ha, Stay Strong.

(Nakalimutan ko nanaman yung time T-T)

"Oy, Josh!" Justin greets Josh, but he just walked past him. Justin followed Josh, tapping him on the shoulder. Josh turned around, removing his earphones.  
"Oh, Justin, ikaw pala. Sorry, di kita narinig." Josh said, showing the earphones.  
"Ah, okay lang, tara sabay na tayo" Josh nodded, putting his earphones back as they walk to school, side by side.

When they arrived, Alyssa was waiting for Justin.  
"Josh una na ko ha, see you mamaya, Babye!" Justin walks to Alyssa, leaving Josh.

"Yo dre, good morning! Whachu listening to?" Ken grabbed one of the earpieces and wore them. Josh gave his phone to Ken, letting him pick a song. Now, it was Ken and Josh who's walking together, sharing an earphone, so casually.

*Lunch*

"Hey, Hey, Hey!!" Ken and Josh arrived at their lunch table.  
"Eyy, nagluto kami sa Cookery kanina," Stell announced, getting out a lunchbox.  
"Uy cupcake!" Ken immediately got two, giving the other one to Josh.  
"Hey, guys!" Justin arrived with Alyssa.  
"Ken, sa'yo na lang oh," Josh said, handing his cupcake to Ken.  
"Uy di mo ba nagustuhan?" Stell asked with a frown.  
"Ah, busog pa kasi ako. Pupunta muna akong library, eh bawal pagkain don." Ken gets the cupcake from Josh.  
"Di ka talaga kakain?" Justin asks, sitting down with Alyssa.  
"Di na, busog pa talaga," Josh answered, avoiding Justin's eyes.  
"Sige, nandun din si Sejun sa lib eh." Stell said with a frown.  
"Una na ko guys." Josh left before Justin can say another word.

*At the Library*

Josh looked for Sejun as he stepped inside. He found him at the last table at the back. Typical Sejun. He walked towards Sejun and sat across him.  
"So bakit mo iniiwasan si Jah?" Sejun asked as Josh sat down, without looking up from his book.  
"Hindi naman ah," Josh replied, getting out a book from his bag.  
"Stell texted me. Di mo inubos yung cupcake na binake nya. You never do that." Sejun stated, looking up.  
"Busog pa ko eh," Josh said, looking down at his book.  
"Kahit di kita nakitang nag recess? Kahit sinabi mo saking di ka kumakain ng umagahan?" Sejun asked, closing his book and pulling Josh's. Josh sighed, not being able to fight back to Sejun, crossing his arms.  
"Fine. Iniiwasan ko si Jah. Pero for a good reason." Josh said, avoiding eye contact.  
"Dahil ba kay Alyssa?" Sejun asked with seriousness in his voice.  
Josh looked at him, then looked away.  
"Hayy Josh, alam kong, may gusto ka kay Jah- no scratch that, mahal mo si Jah," Sejun said, making Josh look at him.  
"But that doesn't mean na di ka kakain para lang maiwasan sya," Sejun said, giving Josh his book back.  
"Pupunta kami mamaya sa bahay nyo," Sejun announced, grabbing his bag.  
"Wait kayo, as in, kayo, kasama si Jah?" Josh sat up.  
"Di naman siguro pwedeng di sya kasama diba? You can avoid him for all I care. But you can't avoid him forever." Sejun said, walking away.  
Josh slumped in his chair, slamming his head on the table lightly.

*Josh's House*

*Knock Knock*

Josh sat up from the couch and opened the door and was met by four familiar faces.  
"So tinotoo mo nga." He looked at Sejun, raising his eyebrows. Sejun flashed a smile and barged in the house.  
"Ba't parang antahimik? Ikaw lang ba andito?" Ken asked, putting his bag on the floor.  
"Nasa business trip si ate Yuna for 3 weeks. Umalis sya nung Monday." Josh answered, walking back on the couch.  
"Business trip doesn't mean you won't wash your clothes," Sejun said, waving a shirt.   
"At hindi rin ibig sabihin non, instant noodles lang ang kakainin mo," Stell said from the kitchen.  
"Leave me alone, wala naman nang pasok." Josh retorted, switching channels.  
Stell and Sejun looked at each other and nodded.  
"Alright, that's it. Josh magbihis ka." Stell said. Josh looked at him, weirdly, getting pushed to his room by Sejun.

Sejun sat Josh down on his bed and opened his clothing cabinet.  
"Lah oy wag ka mag halungkat dyan" Josh tried to stop Sejun, verbally.  
"Magulo naman na. Wala ka bang matinong damit dito?" Sejun asked, digging in the piles and piles of clothes inside.  
"Hoy por yor inpormeysyon, matino po lahat ng damit ko-" Josh got cut off by clothes getting thrown in his face.  
"Magbihis ka, dali!" Sejun told him, walking out of the room.  
Josh was dumbfounded. He changes clothes and walks out of his room, making the four look at him.  
"Ken, sumama ka kay Josh, mag grocery kayo," Stell said, handing Ken money.  
"Grocery lang, ganto pa susuotin. Pede namang t-shirt na lang, ba't hoodie pa?" Josh asked.  
"Wag na puro reklamo, gora na. Baka gabihin kayo." Sejun pushed the two out of the door, giving them Josh's car keys.  
Josh and Ken looked at each other, shrugged, and bursts out laughing.  
"Tara na, sinend sakin ni Stell yung listahan." Ken said, and the two boys left the house to go to the grocery store.  
Once parked, Josh texted Stell and Sejun.

Josh: Thank you.  
Stelljun: Anything :)


	7. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter na hehehe. Salamat mga kaps.

Start: December 16, 2020, 2:59 PM, Wednesday  
*Handa na ba kayo masaktan?*  
-Nagmamahal, Otornim

*chat*

Josh  
Justin

jooooooosshhh  
ba't?  
samahan mo ko bukaaaas  
san?  
gagala kami ni Alyssaaaa  
you mean magde date?  
yes?? o-o  
isasama mo pa ko? edi naging thirdwheel pa ko  
ehhh di pa din kasi ako sanay na kami lang dalawa  
jowa mo tas di ka sanay, nuedaw  
dali naaaa  
sasama ako sa isang kondisyon  
ano pooo  
magsasama ako ng isa sa tropa  
sigiiiiii

*groupchat*

Josh: mga dre  
Ken: yo  
Stell: hellooo  
Sejun: sup  
Justin: 0-0  
Josh: sino pede sumama bukas?  
Ken: san dre?  
Josh: nagpapasama kasi si Jah sa date nila ni Alyssa. ayaw ko maging thridwheel.  
Sejun: di kami pwede ni Stell, uuwi ako, sama sya.  
Justin: meeting the parents ang parents o3o  
Stell: ah eh hahahahahaha SEEEEJJJJJJ PUNTA KA DITOOOO (-3-)  
Sejun: bye guys  
Ken: ako dre pede, wala naman akong jowa  
Josh: yown sige! Jah anong oras ba?  
Justin: 4 pm po hehhe  
Ken: ayos ayos pwede pa ko gumising ng tanghali  
Josh: tanghali ka naman lagi nagigising  
Ken: di mo sure  
Josh: nyenye  
Ken: ay @Josh @Justin maglalaro ako ng PUBG, sali kayo?  
Josh: G ako, pm sa code.  
Justin: di ako pwede eh, mag vc daw kami ni Alyssa  
Ken: ayos lang, sige vc well. @Josh pm sent

*The next day*

"Yooowww, late ba ko?" Ken arrived at the meeting place.  
"Di naman, wala pa sila Josh at Alyssa eh," Justin replied, checking the time. There's still a few minutes left.  
"Hi, Jah!" Alyssa called and waved at Justin. The couple hugged, making Ken jokingly gag.  
"Oy mga dre!" Josh called, getting out of his car. Ken walked towards him and placed his arm around his shoulder.  
"Tagal mo naman dre, ang hirap maging thirdwheel ampota," Ken exaggerated. Josh rolled his eyes at Ken, putting his keys in his pocket.  
"Tara na?" Alyssa asked. Justin nodded and smiled at the two boys, motioning that they're going in. The two boys nodded and stayed for a bit.  
"Ano Josh, handa ka na ba?" Ken teased.  
"Lolo mo handa," Josh walked away from Ken. Ken ran after him laughing, placing his arm around his shoulder yet again.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5 balloons!!  
The carny announced. He handed the prize, which is a teddy bear, to Justin. Justin gave it to Alyssa, and Alyssa quickly hugged him.  
Ken nudged Josh giving him a teasing smile.  
"Wag ka nga, para kang sira. Bumili ka na nga lang ng chicken don" Josh handed him money. Ken laughed at Josh's reaction, getting the money and walking to the booth.

When the 4 was walking, Justin and Alyssa held hands, making Josh more jealous than he already is. He nudged Ken, begging him to detach from the two.

"Uhh, Jah!" Ken called, making the couple to look at them.  
"Rollercoaster lang kami ni Josh" Ken announced.  
"Sige! Kita na lang tayo dun sa resting area, malapit dun sa scenery!" Justin said.

Josh and Ken detached from the 2 and made their way to the rollercoaster ticket booth.  
"Isigaw mo na. Mahirap itago ang nararamdaman sa taong mahal mo." Ken gave a ticket to Josh, patting him on the back.

*after the rollercoaster*

Ken and Josh was walking to the meeting place when they saw Justin and Alyssa, kissing. Josh froze on the spot. Ken looked at him in sympathy. After the couple pulled away, Josh ran for the exit. He couldn't take it anymore. He thought that joining the two would make him forget and accept that Justin is taken and he could not change that. Ken yelled for Josh, the couple hearing.

"Ken! San papunta si Josh?" The couple walked towards Ken, hand-in-hand.  
"Uh, may emergency daw. Sige sundan ko na lang. Enjoy kayo!" Ken said, running after Josh.

Ken saw Josh inside his car, his head on the steering wheel. He knocked making Josh to look and unlock the door. Once inside, Ken offered a hug, which Josh quickly accepted.

"Ba't ganon dre?" Josh cried.  
"Ang hirap palang magkagusto sa kaibigan mo. Tapos ngayong may umaangkin na sa puso nya. Magdudusa na lang ako ng mag-isa." He continued.  
"Iiyak mo na yan dre. Mahirap talaga." Josh cried himself until he got tired.

After that unfortunate event, Josh drove Ken and himself home. He went upstairs to his bedroom, crying himself to sleep.

-FIN

December 17, 2020, 4:44 pm, Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Short Story is inspired by a comment from a YouTube video. Kudos to you, random citizen.
> 
> "I will be your Tinkerbell until you found your own Wendy."
> 
> *Kaya mga repa, umamin na kayo habang maaga pa. Don't be scared of rejection. It's part of growing up.*  
> -Nagmamahal, Otornim

**Author's Note:**

> *Thank you for reading, comment nyo lang kung may mga advice kayo about sa paggawa ko ng story. First time kasi heheh*  
> -Nagmamahal, Otornim


End file.
